Packaging machines for packaging of products generally comprise several workstations. In particular, packaging machines often comprise a deep drawing station and a sealing station downstream of the deep drawing station as workstation. In the deep drawing station, product receiving portions are formed in a lower film passing through the packaging machine, in which the products to be packed are inserted in a step succeeding the deep drawing station, by means of a working tool. Subsequent to the insertion of the products to be packed into the product receiving portions, the latter are sealed in the sealing station with an upper film also passing through the packaging machine. Depending on the size of the products to be packed, the size of the product receiving portions also has to be varied. Thus, depending on the size of the products to be packed, different working tools have to be used. In this process, the working tools should be replaceable preferably simple and without damaging the film.
From the publication EP 1 234 765 E1 a packaging machine is known, in which a working tool can be transferred from a resting position via a hand-over-place into a workstation, and reverse. As the transfer of the working tool takes place underneath or above the respective film, respectively, changing of the working tool can take place without damaging the film.
Due to the stepwise delivery of the working tool leaving the resting position to the hand-over place and to the working position, the time required for the delivery of the working tool to the work station and thus for the entire packaging process increases. Furthermore, resulting from the individual stations the working tool has to pass, the composition of the packaging machine is rather complex.